The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War
Details *'Title:' 징비록 (懲毖錄): 임진왜란 피로 쓴 교훈 / Jingbirok: Imjinwaeran Piro Sseun Gyohoon *'Also known as:' Jingbirok *'Genre:' Daeha drama, historical, political, action *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Feb-14 to 2015-Aug-02 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War OST Synopsis "Jingbirok" is a memoir written by scholar Ryu Sung Ryong who was a commander-in-chief during the Japanese invasion of Joseon era from 1592 to 1598. This drama is based on the "Jingbirok" and covers the political scenes of the mid-Joseon era from pre-Japanese invasion until the Battle at Noryang where General Lee Soon Shin died. Source: KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Sang Joong as Seo Ae Ryu Sung Ryong *Kim Tae Woo as King Seon Jo ;Westerners Faction *Im Dong Jin as Oh Eum Yoon Doo Soo *Sun Dong Hyuk as Song Kang Jung Chul *Choi Chul Ho as Baek Sa Lee Hang Bok *Park Ji Il as Goo Bong Song Ik Pil *Kim Hyo Won as Woo Gye Sung Hon *Kim Jong Soo as Woo Song Dang Hwang Yoon Gil *Kang In Ki as Joong Bong Jo Hun *??? as Wol Jung Yoon Geun Soo ;Easterners Faction *Lee Jae Yong as Ah Gye Lee San Hae *Nam Sung Jin as Han Eum Lee Duk Hyung *Park Chul Ho as Hak Bong Kim Sung Il *Park Chil Yong as Na Am Jung Uhn Shin *Heo Ki Ho (허기호) as Yeon Boo Jung Uhn Ji *Lee Dae Ro as Yak Po Jung Tak ;Royal Family *Kim Hye Eun as Kim Gwi In *No Young Hak as Prince Gwang Hae *Hwang In Young as Queen Ui In of Park clan *Yoon Hong Bin as Prince Im Hae ;Military Officers *Kim Hyung Il as Shin Rip *Seo Hyun Chul as Lee Il *Kim Hong Pyo as Jung Bal ;Japanese *Kim Kyu Chul as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Lee Kwang Ki as Konishi Yukinaga *Lee Jung Yong as Katō Kiyomasa *Jo Jae Wan as Sō Yoshitoshi *Ahn Hong Jin as Tōdō Takatora ;Ming *Choi Il Hwa as Song Eung Chang (Song Ying Chang) *Lee Ki Yeol as Shim Yoo Kyung (Shen Wei Jing) *Jung Heung Chae as Lee Yeo Song (Li Roo Song) ;Others *Lee Kwan Hoon as Shin Myung Chul *Lee Kyu Sub *Bae Do Hwan *Kim Min Sang as Hong Yuh Soon *Im Byung Ki *Oh Ji Young *Park Sun Woo *Park Byung Ho *Jo In Pyo *Jung Dong Kyu *Lee Tae Seung *Kim Bup Rae *Lee Joo Suk *Hong Il Kwon *Im Chul Soo *Kim Jung Hak *Baek Min (백민) *Seo Kwang Jae *Song Bo Eun *Han Tae Il as Busan old soldier Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Hyung Il *'Producer:' Kim Shin Il *'Director:' Kim Sang Hwi, Kim Young Jo *'Screenwriter:' Jung Hyung Soo, Jung Ji Yun (정지연) Recognitions ;2015 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award, Serial Drama - Actor (Kim Tae Woo) *Supporting Actor Award (Kim Kyu Chul) Episode Ratings See The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Political Category:Action